Así empezó todo
by barn loren
Summary: Nunca se sabe, ni como ni cuando... ¿Por qué del montón de personas que existen me enamore de ti? One-shot yuri


_**Así empezó todo**_

**hola mis queridos lectores, aqui les dejo este fanfic, como en muchas ocasiones me han pedido lemon en anteriores fanfics, pues aqui les dejo este, es un regalo de mi parte para ustedes, para empezar este año.**

**quedo suyo atento y seguro servidor.**

**barn loren.**

**nota: hay tres narradores, en tercera persona(que en ocasiones cambia de perspectiva) y las dos protagonistas que narran en primera persona. **

**advertencia: contiene lemon yuri, si no es de su agrado no lo lean u omitanlo, pero no critiquen, gracias...**

* * *

¿Y por qué tu?

¿Por qué del montón de personas que existen me enamore de ti?

Sí, quien lo iba a decir… que de la desordenada Haruka Tenoh, que falta a clases cada que se le da la gana, coquetea con cuanta chica que le pasa por enfrente pero eso no es lo sorprendente, ella es una chica también que viste el uniforme masculino del Mugen Gakuen, si es que podría llamarse vestir a como ella lo porta, corbata floja, mangas del saco retorcidas por encima de la camisa manga larga, saco desabotonado y camisa de fuera del pantalón… ¿Por qué nadie le dice nada?...

Fácil es la hija adoptiva del director Tomoe, le consciente todo, porque el padre del huracán Tenoh era su amigo, y el profesor la adoptó cuando este murió…

Ella es descarada, sin vergüenza, juega con las mujeres, las usa como juguetes y luego cuando se aburre las desecha como a un pañuelo usado…

No la juzgo, suena a critica pero no lo es, ella se divierte por el lado Tomboy y vaya que lo hace porque da parejo, heteros, bisexuales y lesbianas…

Volviendo al tema, la riega y muy a menudo, pero dice que desde que existe la disculpa nadie queda mal, ¿acaso no conoce la monogamia?... ella afirma que sí, pero dice que en la variedad está el gusto, y que en gustos se rompen géneros, y dice que hace mucho ella rompió eso, asegura que no se siente como un hombre, le gusta ser mujer y no lo cambiaría, acepta que es mujer pero con mejor gusto…

Suele decir que cuando el agua ya está regada nada se puede hacer así que mejor decide no decir nada y ver como las chicas solas se rompen el corazón, dice que las palabras en nada cambiarían los hechos…

¿Cómo sé eso de ella?... es mi vecina de casillero y además soy la única mujer a la que no se ha atrevido a asechar, ¿Por qué?

Sencillo…

Yo soy la otra cara de la moneda, no me voy a hacer la santita virginal porque no lo soy, la diferencia entre ella y yo es que yo si estudio y también me aguanto la cruda, en una familia con un régimen tan oxidado como en la mía, se debe mantener apariencias; ella dice que yo soy femme fatale, no me lo ha dicho en mi cara sin embargo lo sé porque lo escucho a mis espaldas, pero para ser francos soy eso, pero no como ella cree, no soy hetero, he convertido a muchas hetero y siete de cada diez bisexuales me prefieren, y las lesbianas sin etiquetar cuales, también gustan de mi, ¿Cómo Haruka Tenoh no se ha dado cuenta que lo soy? Fácil… en el mugen no parezco lo que soy… ¿Por qué? Porque soy nueva, entré este año a segundo de preparatoria y además no alejo a los chicos que me rodean para ver cuando acepto salir con ellos, nunca les digo que sí pero tampoco les diré que no… ¿Por qué?

Tengo una gran razón, ellos dejaran de seguirme solitos porque un día sin necesidad de palabras lo verán con sus ojos…

A pesar de que ha pasado más de medio año ya, Haruka no se me acerca ni por error y si no lo hace ella **tendré que hacerlo yo…**

Me gusta y mucho, no porque parezca chico porque los chicos es lo menos que me gusta, no se lo critico, apuesto que de chica es muy hermosa también, ¿sabe alguien que es lo mejor de salir con una chica que viste de chico?... ¿no?... pues yo sí lo sé, cuando le quitas la ropa es una chica y normalmente tienen un cuerpo muy bonito, sí he salido con un par de Tomboy también… pero no sólo eso me gusta de ella, me gusta esa libertad con la que se maneja, ese ímpetu con el que se conduce, esa desfachatez nata en ella, la manera olímpica en que ignora a la perfección a su entorno haciendo que gire en torno a ella, porque no le importa lo que digan ni lo que susurren, ella vive a su manera… es libre

Pues aunque no lo crean mi familia sabe que soy lesbiana, se los había insinuado muchas veces antes de mudarnos cuando yo asistía en un colegio para señoritas, ahí tuve mi primera novia y no fue por ausencia de chicos, fue porque yo quería pintar un desnudo y mi compañera de cuarto se ofreció a posar y luego como un buen "Diego Rivera" lavé mis pinceles acomodé las pinturas y después no sé que fue que no pude evitar devorarme su belleza sobre el sofá… ahora ¿Por qué mis padres no me lo discuten?... porque de mis costillas sale el dinero que mi madre gasta sobregirando las tarjetas de crédito, no le basta con lo que papá le da… no me niegan que sea lo que quiero ser, sólo me piden que me "comporte"… me hacen reír son tan graciosos, en por lo menos una de cada tres familias de adinerados con las que mi madre socializa, hay alguien que comparte mis gustos… pero bueno que vamos a hacerle a mis viejos… el estudio de las ciencias sociales dice que en el capitalismo, es decir en la sociedad en que vivimos; la vejez es pena de muerte social… así que mis queridos padres, ya parecen la rancia aristocracia del siglo XVII…

* * *

_Aquella tarde al salir del mugen le pedí al chofer que se marchara sin mí, tenia diligencias que hacer, iba ir a ver el piso que iba a comprar la semana que venía, después de cumplir mi mayoría de edad dejaría ese matriarcado en el que vivía y sería libre de "comportarme" como quisiera…_

_Así que cuando ya casi llegaba al edificio, un Mustang Shelby gt 350 color negro, pasó como vortex al lado mío pasándose un alto, era de esperarse Haruka Tenoh, con esa prisa seguro iba de fiesta, así que se me vino a la mente aquel recado que me dieron en la biblioteca y me dijeron que pasara la voz "fiesta en el Plaisirs", era el nuevo antro francés que estaba en la ciudad entraban solo con reserva o por conocer gente de prestigio, y en esta ocasión Haruka y su hermanita Hotaru invitaron a medio Mugen, no tardé tanto en pensármelo y corrí al edificio donde miraría el piso que quería adquirir, cuando lo vi en el folleto me encantó, solo quería ver unos detalles, le dije a la de vienes raíces que el lugar era de mi agrado y le dejé mi portafolios de la escuela prometiendo volver para cerrar el trato._

_Tomé un taxi y llegué al lugar, todos entraban uniformados, entré al lugar y la música estaba a mil, tendría media hora que había comenzado, el ambiente estaba muy bueno a decir verdad, y pensé que esta sería mi oportunidad, fui al tocador y "acomodé" mi uniforme, con la pinta de monja que tenía Haruka jamás caería ante mis encantos…_

* * *

_Así la aguamarina caminó por la pista inundada de compañeros que bailaban al ritmo de Let it go de Dirty South; estaba en penumbras, habían luces fluorescentes que parpadeaban, continuó caminando hasta que llegó a la barra y pidió un Cosmopolitan, se sentó en un banco sujetando la copa entre sus manos con una delicadeza única que sabia solo ella poseía, la falda le llegaba hasta los muslos estrujándolos, dejando muy buena vista de sus torneadas piernas de porcelana, se inclinó en la barra dejando que su pecho se inclinara y dejaba ver parte de sus rebosantes pechos y su lencería negra._

_La rubia por otro lado venía bajando las escaleras de caracol que daban con el cuarto de Dj, llevaba en la mano un vaso de whisky en las rocas, de fondo sonaba ORIENTAL DARABUKA & DJ FISOO - Orient Feel; levantó la mirada y se encontró con aquella figura seductora de la mejor estudiante del colegio, aquella que cuando la miraba parecía lo más heterosexual que en el mundo existía y además de que siempre que la miraba la dejaba sin aliento, esa chica parecía analizarla y ella solo se paralizaba, y ahora aquella mirada de análisis era diferente… si ese tonto whisky no se le había subido era una mirada seductora y sensual, aquella chica que en ocasiones usaba gafas y devoraba libro tras libro y que era hermosa y con quien más de una ocasión había fantaseado al estar con otras chicas, soñaba que la tumbaba en una cama, en una mesa, en un sillón en lo que fuere y ahí la hacía venirse hasta pedir por más … aquella que utilizaba el uniforme en regla, deseaba reventarle los botones de su blusa tipo monja… esa chica de seguro no sabía ni lo que era sexo… era como una doncella que con su enorme falda protegía su castidad y sus piernas nunca antes vistas… ¿Qué clase de lencería utilizaría esa chica?_

* * *

"_pero la curiosidad mató al gato mi adorada rubia y las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen"_

* * *

_La chica sonrió triunfal al ver como la rubia la miraba estupefacta, se giró en el banco manteniendo sus piernas juntas, le sonrió seductoramente y con el dedo le indicó que se acercara, la rubia no reaccionó…_

* * *

_Estaba paralizada por más que quería avanzar no podía, no lo creía, dicen que hasta no ver no creer, pero creía que lo que veía era una alucinación, de aquella chica desde que la vio, le había gustado esa altivez, la gallardía de su presencia esa mujer rompía los cánones de la belleza, pecaba al ser tan bella, y su cuerpo ardía pidiendo a gritos actos impuros y "contra natura" no podía creer como un ser que siempre había parecido tan solemne ahora su cuerpo despedía tanto erotismo…_

* * *

_La miró suspirar de una forma que no podía describir mas que sensual, puso la copa en la barra agitó su sedosa cabellera aguamarina y con su mano sacudió su cabello hacia atrás, se mordía el labio inferior se levantó del banco y se acercó a la rubia que seguía adosada al suelo, una vez la tuvo enfrente la chica haló de la corbata y la arrastró a la barra le quitó delicadamente el vaso de la mano y lo puso en la barra, después con su dedo índice delineó el contorno de los labios de la rubia, después siguió su mentón deteniéndose en su cuello donde posó su mano completa, sintió como la otra se estremeció, la aguamarina sonrió y se relamió los labios se acercó lentamente a sus labios, la rubia pasó saliva estaba nerviosa, las piernas se le hacían chicle, entonces la otra se desvió y se acercó a su oído poniéndose de puntitas sosteniéndose de la nuca de la rubia con la otra mano; llegó a su oído y le susurró._

_-te gusto ¿verdad?-Haruka se estremeció ante la calidez, los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron-_

_Apenas y pudo asentir con la cabeza, la chica se apartó y estrelló sus labios contra los de la rubia, se sentían cálidos, húmedos, dulces… y ¿expertos? De inmediato su lengua irrumpió la boca de la rubia, sintió tal beso intenso que reaccionó, sujetó a la otra de la cintura y la apegó contra su cuerpo, "si Kaioh se había emborrachado y desquiciado esa tarde tendría que caer en sus garras", pensaba pero cuando sintió a la otra meter su mano dentro de su camisa para recorrer su espalda se dio cuenta que la "niña", sabía bien lo que hacía._

_Entonces no se quedó atrás e hizo que la chica retrocediera hasta topar con la barra, y le cerró el paso con sus brazos para después dejar ese beso febril y ardiente, tomaron aire y entre la penumbra y el cambio de luces se miraron a los ojos._

_-¿Qué quieres de mí?-le preguntó la rubia con su voz ronca empezando a tomar su rol de seductora-_

_La chica sacó sus manos de la espalda de la rubia y recorrió el abdomen de la rubia escalando hasta llegar a las solapas de la camisa, haló de ellas y la miró._

_-te quiero completa-le susurró con tal lascivia en sus ojos y esa sonrisa que derretía témpanos de hielo-_

_No lo dudó más y la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, la siguiente reacción fue que la aguamarina se amarrara a su cadera con sus piernas, continuaban en una batalla de lenguas sin control, la sostenía sujetándola del trasero y la otra se aferraba con sus piernas y colgaba de la nuca de la rubia._

_Se separaron de nuevo solo para tomar aire._

_-ya sé que te gusto pero ¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo aquí en medio de la barra?_

_La rubia abrió grande los ojos como un par de platos y después sonrió, la besó de nuevo y le soltó el trasero, se acomodó la ropa, sacó un billete y lo dejó en la barra pagando el whisky y el Cosmopolitan, tomó a la chica de la mano y la arrastró a la puerta trasera que daba al estacionamiento, la chica llevaba una sonrisa que rebosaba de la felicidad y la picardía…_

_Salieron al estacionamiento y la rubia sacó sus llaves del bolsillo, estaba por insertar la llave e la cerradura del auto cuando sintió a la otra pegarla al auto y recorrer con sus manos su torso._

_-¿siempre eres así de silenciosa?-le preguntó estrujando con sus manos sus dos pequeños senos-_

_La rubia tomó sus manos y giró lentamente para encararla, tenía los colores subidos al rostro._

_-¿y usted señorita Kaioh? ¿Desde cuando es una fiera con mujeres?_

_La aguamarina sonrió y se colgó del cuello de la rubia, se acercó a la oreja de la rubia y lamió su lóbulo._

_-desde que soy lesbiana-le susurró con un tono de voz muy sensual-_

_La rubia con su mano giró la llave que mantenía en la cerradura, sonrió y se deslizó del agarre de la aguamarina, rodeó el auto y le abrió la puerta…_

_-entonces la niña remilgada y recatada ¿nunca existió?-preguntó la rubia con la puerta abierta en la mano-_

_La chica caminó cadenciosamente sin perder su toque elegante de doncella que hacía que no callera en lo vulgar._

_-nunca dije que lo fuera… viste lo que tu querías ver…-le dijo subiendo al auto-_

_La rubia cerró la puerta y corrió al lado del piloto, puso en marcha el auto y salió disparada del estacionamiento, ya había anochecido eran como las ocho de la noche, cada que la rubia cambiaba de velocidad no podía evitar ver las piernas blancas de Kaioh, simplemente ya no podía seguir._

_La chica sonrió ante los gestos de su acompañante, en un semáforo en rojo, tomó la mano de la rubia colocándola sobre su pierna, la rubia la miró con cara de "ves como estoy ¿y haces esto?", la chica sonrió adorando ese gesto… apostaba que aquella rubia romeo, jamás se había comportado así con ninguna otra, pero que importaba si sí, ahora estaba con ella…_

_-¿ansiosa?-le preguntó rosando con su mano la pierna de la rubia por encima del pantalón verde musgo a cuadros-_

_-no, no… no mucho-sonrió-faltan cuadras para mi departamento-le dijo-pero hay un lindo hotel cinco estrellas aquí cerca-_

_Entonces la aguamarina comprendió que eso era diferente, Tenoh y ella estaban siendo diferentes, no se lo estaban tomando como un simple rollo porque era como si fuesen camino a descargar sentimientos contenidos desde siempre._

_Y lo supo porque la rubia le expresó que tenía intenciones de llevarla a su departamento cosa que según las chicas que comentaban en el Mugen, la rubia no hacía, pero mayores eran sus ansias…_

_-Dónde tú quieras… el que espera desespera, pero al final obtiene su recompensa-dijo para después hacerle un giño-además soy menor de edad y en un hotel…_

_-pero yo no… los cumplí hace dos meses…_

_La rubia sonrió y después fijó su vista en el camino, seguían detenidas, la chica le miró cambiar el gesto, sintió temor por un momento… ¿la rubia estaría dudando?_

_Después miró a la rubia sonreír y miró de frente el camino, todos los semáforos estaban en verde, Haruka revolucionó el motor y pisó a fondo pasando por la gran avenida igual que un bólido, dio unas cuantas vueltas maniobrando bien el volante… y apagó el auto frente a un edificio residencial que daba con la playa… bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta, la aguamarina miró el lujo del sitio y cuando sintió la brisa rosar su piel, cerró los ojos e inhaló después sonrió y miró a su acompañante._

_-pensé que vivías con el Dr. Tomoe…_

_-desde mi mayoría de edad me mudé a este lugar…_

_El valet parking llegó y la rubia le dio las llaves, después caminaron al interior pasando por recepción, llegaron frente al ascensor y la rubia presionó planta baja, el aparato tardaba mucho en bajar y ellas habían quedado en absoluto silencio, se miraban de reojo, a pesar del cambio de ambiente el calor permanecía en sus cuerpos, entonces la rubia sujetó aquel angelical rostro, y posó sus labios en los de la chica, obtuvo respuesta de inmediato, empezaron lento con un rose endemoniadamente tierno para después abrirle paso a sus lenguas, la rubia tomó en sus brazos a Michiru y subió por las escaleras, iban con muy poco equilibrio pero llegaron sanas y salvas al segundo piso, apoyó a la chica en la pared y se miraron al mismo tiempo que inhalaban y exhalaban, la rubia sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta extendió su mano hacia el interior indicándole a la aguamarina que podía pasar, la chica pasó y una vez dentro la miró con un toque tierno en su mirada, un toque de ternura y pasión que derritió a la rubia, la chica le tomó de la corbata y la jaló al interior quien cerró la puerta con su mano antes de ceder ante las caricias de aquella bella diosa que la besaba como nunca antes nadie la había besado._

* * *

_Era imposible, no sé que clase de poder ejercía Kaioh sobre mí, pero era jodidamente fuerte, me besaba tan intensamente que sentía quemar mis labios, recorría mi cuerpo con tanta maestría que entonces entendí que esa niña santa de, "niña" y de "santa" no tenía nada, definitivamente la había juzgado mal, muy mal, era lo menos hetero que podía existir, desabotonó mi camisa e hizo que retrocediera hasta caer sobre el sofá de la estancia, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, me dominaba a su antojo, y yo simplemente no podía evitar dejarme hacer por ella, exploraba mi boca con su lengua y acariciaba mi torso si pudor alguno, bajaba por mi cuello succionando mi piel deteniéndose en mis pequeños atributos arrancándome gemidos, se detuvo en mi ombligo y después lentamente desabrochó mi pantalón y la sentí dejar un camino de besos por mi abdomen y vientre, "¿A dónde rayos vas?"… respiró por encima de mis boxérs y me sentí dispuesta a dejar que hiciera de mi lo que quisiera, entonces subió para arrancarme un gemido y aprisionar mis labios y morderlos mientras con sus manos apretaba mis senos de una forma que se tornaba placentera._

_Entonces entendí que debía reaccionar, la estrujé contra mi cuerpo y con la máxima fuerza que tenía me levante sentándome en el sofá ella quedó sentada sobre mí amarrándose a mis caderas, comencé a moverme para aumentar el contacto mio con el de ella la escuché exhalar despacio entre beso y beso, caminé torpemente y la senté sobre una mesa que estaba ahí, lentamente bajé por su piel, era blanca como la porcelana y tersa como un durazno, olía delicioso, sabía exquisita, su respiración en mi cuello era simplemente magnifico, desabroché su blusa y ahí estaba frente a mí aquella deidad semi desnuda, su lencería negra de encaje me tomó por sorpresa, regresé a sus labios y la besé con más pasión mientras ella se aferraba a mí con más fuerza, lentamente bajé mis manos para masajear sus pechos, el rose de mis manos y su lencería con su piel la volvían loca, se retorcía de placer dejando a mi merced su cuello, recorrí con mis manos su abdomen y llegué a sus muslos._

* * *

_Entonces abrí los ojos, casi se me nublaba la vista de tanto placer, no sé exactamente en que momento Tenoh tomó el control, y es que no se trataba de solo follarla ahí, era algo más y yo no entendía que… éramos como el dueto perfecto, éramos como una hermosa sinfonía, solo nos guiaban los instintos, maravillosos instintos que nos tenían en la cima, digo, nos, porque ella estaba que se derretía._

_Parecía que quería probar todos los sabores de mi piel y yo no se lo iba a impedir, para eso estábamos ahí para descubrirnos._

* * *

_No era muy consciente de lo que sentía, pero era algo, ella me hacía sentir algo, como una curiosidad eterna, tomé a Kaioh por el trasero, ¡Dios! Estaba como quería, y la arrastré a mi habitación, llegamos a mi cama y para mi sorpresa me tumbó ella a mí… pero no importaba, esta chica me tenía como una tonta, seguro y conocía el Kamasutra lésbico casi completo y yo quería aprenderlo con ella, me causaba un deseo inmenso casi inconcebible, jamás me había sentido así por alguien, pero a la vez me inspiraba algo, pero aun no descubría que era._

* * *

_Sé que se sorprendió cuando quedé sobre ella en la cama, pero me dejó a merced su cuerpo entero, la iba a hacer mía, "hasta que no puedas caminar", le susurré, ella gimió y yo continué adueñándome de su cuerpo, le saqué la camisa completa y el pantalón también, por fin podía sentir ese buen trasero que tenía y que por cierto nunca dejé de ver, su piel blanca y sensible la podía sentir estremecerse, me pedía casi a gritos que de una vez la llevara al paraíso, pero no lo iba a hacer, no aún… bajé lentamente sus boxérs y lamí su intimidad con toda la voracidad posible, estaba húmeda, demasiado y eso me encantaba, succioné y la sentí revolverse de placer debajo de mí, acaricié sus bien torneadas piernas y de repente se sentó para besarme y deshacerse por fin de mi blusa y mi sostén, me enloquecía cuando intentaba quitarlo, por fin me lo arrancó y lo mando a volar, me quitó la falda lentamente, sentí su intimidad chocar contra mi pierna, era algo cálidamente delicioso, bajó por mi cuello con su lengua, se detuvo en mis pechos succionaba y lamía, hasta que sentí como me mordió, al principio dolió pero después se tornó placentero, mi respiración estaba agitada, y la de ella también, podía sentir mi humedad, ¿Cuándo demonios se iba a dignar a bajar?_

* * *

_Besé sus pechos, suaves, delicados, de esos pezones sensibles que se enrojecen y erectan rápido, gimió, se escuchó maravilloso, respiraba agitada, besaba ese espacio entre su ombligo y sus pechos y ella arqueaba la espalda, estaba desesperada, lo sabía… bajé por su abdomen con mi lengua y besé su vientre provocándole más placer, sin recato tomó mi cabeza y delicadamente me indicó la entrada a su edén, yo sonreí, "a que no podías más ¿verdad?"… le dije y sonreí con sorna, ella sonrió y me miró levantando su rostro, "si ya sabes ¿Por qué preguntas?", me dijo recostándose, bajé sus bragas, estaba empapada, necesitaba con urgencia desfogarse… y para eso estaba yo, lamí su intimidad, era dulce, la besé, e introduje un dedo y subí para besar sus labios, ella aumentó su movimiento de caderas, gemía nuestros cuerpo sudaban, sentía sus músculos contraerse._

* * *

_Alucinante era la palabra que buscaba, estar con Haruka Tenoh en esos momentos era alucinante, sentí una embestida, dos, casi no podía pensar… mientras me besaba lentamente busqué la manera de quedar sobre ella sin romper el contacto, acaricié sus muslos e irrumpí en su intimidad de golpe con dos dedos, gritó pero no era de dolor, lo disfrutaba como yo, entonces aumentamos la velocidad, mientras nos besábamos intensamente, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y entre cortadas, ya casi llegaba entonces abandoné sus labios y mordí su hombro y ella gritó._

* * *

_Al par de segundos, ambas llegaron rompiendo la sinfonía de gemidos y respiraciones con un grito gutural, la aguamarina cayó rendida sobre la rubia, la rubia apenas y podía respirar, abrazó a la chica y sintió el aroma de su cabello, toda ella era magnifica…_

* * *

_La aguamarina sentía la agitada respiración de la rubia poco a poco tranquilizarse y su corazón inquieto latir, esa rubia era libre, y aquella noche le había enseñado a ella a volar, se miraron a los ojos sin entender muy bien lo que acababan de hacer, la rubia se sintió magnéticamente atraída para besarla de nuevo así que lo hizo, la otra se sintió confundida al verse a ella misma abrazándose con fuerza a pecho de la otra, no lo comprendían aun, cerraron los ojos y quedaron dormidas._

* * *

_La mañana despuntó lluviosa la habitación estaba en penumbras, la rubia se sorprendió al sentir aquel calor sobre ella, por vez primera no se sentía vacía, no se sentía sola, dejó de mirar al techo y bajó la mirada._

_La aguamarina despertó y después pudo escuchar como el corazón de su acompañante se aceleraba, no comprendía muy bien que era esa sensación, le encantaba sentir aquella presencia se sentía segura, levantó la mirada y se perdió en aquellas orbes verdes selváticas, sintió miedo de sí misma por un segundo estaba confundida, temía que aquel gusto por la rubia fuese más… ¿pero que podía ser?, en aquella mirada de la rubia sintió pánico también, entonces decidió que por el bien de las dos huiría, además de que la rubia estaba comenzando a deshacer el abrazo, la aguamarina recogió su ropa, y se visitó delante de los perdidos ojos de su ahora amante, que no se dignaba a decir nada, que no se dignaba a detenerla._

_Una vez se había vestido la rubia reaccionó poniéndose una camisa._

_-te llevaré-le dijo determinante buscando su pantalón-_

_-sólo fue sexo Tenoh, no te confundas, pediré un taxi en recepción, descuida-le dijo con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de la falda-_

_-de acuerdo, te acompaño a la puerta-le dijo y la escoltó-_

_La miró una vez más confundida, no quería que se fuera, pero la chica tenía razón, había sido solo sexo, le abrió la puerta y le sonrió._

_-estuvo bien-le dijo Kaioh sonriéndole con amabilidad-_

_-sí fue bueno-le sonrió también, pero se acercó a darle un beso en los labios, vio que la chica se sorprendía entonces se desvió y le besó la frente, aquel aroma, sería muy difícil olvidarlo-adiós, nos vemos-_

_-adiós, sí te veo después-le dijo la chica dándole la espalda y partió-_

_Y la dejó partir, sintió frío en su pecho, se acababa de ir y ya la añoraba, solo que de eso no estaba segura, sintió de repente aquel vacío de nuevo, que más daba, solo era otra conquista, solo eso, trató de convencerse._

_El fin de semana pasó, llegó el lunes con una gran cruda encima al colegio, se había ido todo el fin de semana a parrandear y a beber hasta caer, no entendía que demonios le sucedía, era como si extrañara a Kaioh, le desesperaba no comprenderse ni a sí misma y aunque intentó estar con otras simplemente no pudo, desear que fuera la otra y abrir los ojos y ver que no era ella era triste, desear sus labios y no tenerlos era deprimente, buscar aquella mirada zafiro y no hallarla era doloroso y añorar la esencia de su cabello le comía el pecho de nostalgia, caminaba por los pasillos sin mirar a nadie, llevaba sus lentes oscuros puestos una bufanda negra y guantes por el frío y ahora raramente llevaba bien puesto el uniforme, vio a Kaioh en su clase, pero no pudo mirarla, simplemente no pudo siquiera hablarle, se sentó a recibir sus clases, pero tampoco podía concentrarse, recordar aquella ardiente chica, su sonrisa, su mirada, su piel…_

_Algo tendría que hacer para conseguir su numero, pasaron un par de días y con ayuda de la secretaria accedió al archivo y de ahí sacó el numero de celular de Michiru Kaioh, ¿Cuándo ella? El huracán Tenoh, había tenido que recurrir a un archivo para tener el número telefónico de una chica, y además desde cuando era tan idiota como para acostarse con alguien y no tener su número._

* * *

_Llegó el lunes y era mi cumpleaños, aun así me sentía extraña, sentía que algo me faltaba esa mañana estaba nevando así que me puse un gorro rojo bordo y una bufanda del mismo tono, en clase vi a Tenoh, hizo como que no me conocía, ¿habré roto sus sentimientos con lo que le dije?, no lo sé ¿realmente había sido solo sexo?, era extraño, todo lo era, ella no era la de siempre, y yo tampoco, no comprendía tantas cosas, pasaron un par de días, yo compré el piso que me gustaba y me mudé, ese día iba caminando por la acera cuando mi celular sonó, no conocía el numero, dudé en contestar, pero finalmente lo hice…_

_Y ahí estaba yo, con todas mis dudas, con aquello que me faltaba, con mi incertidumbre y mi confusión, en el Lobby de un lujoso hotel cinco estrellas, la vi sentada sobre un sofá que estaba ahí, me había dicho por el celular que necesitaba hablar conmigo, caminé hacia ella y ella se puso de pie, me miró a los ojos le miré confundida pero me besó tomándome por los hombros con fiereza ahí mis dudas desaparecieron, le correspondí sujetando ferozmente su saco, mordió mis labios y yo los suyos, nuestras lenguas pelearon ávidamente hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire, y nos miramos a los ojos sin dudas y con mucho deseo, haló de mi mano hacia recepción y yo pedí la habitación, mostramos nuestras identificaciones y después caminamos rápidamente al ascensor riéndonos cómplices de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer._

* * *

_Subimos al ascensor y Kaioh me besó, poco le importaron las cámaras cuando me puso contra la pared y se amarró a mi anatomía con sus piernas, era cada vez que me besaba cuando yo dentro de lo lógico que puede sonar recuperaba la cordura, cuando mi confusión se iba, era cuando me acariciaba cuando yo entendía que allí entre sus brazos y sus piernas me quería quedar, las puertas se abrieron y caminamos torpemente por el pasillo deteniéndonos en ocasiones al topar con las paredes de color marfil, nuestros pasos era silenciosos por la alfombra que recubría el suelo, con mucho esfuerzo yo trataba insertar el "KeyCard" en el lector para entrar a la suite, pero no podía, sentir sus húmedos besos en mi cuello me hacía sentirme inhibida, se detuvo repentinamente, me quitó el "KeyCard" de las manos y abrió la puerta, con sutileza me llevó al interior mientras con su pie empujaba la puerta, con sus cálidos labios me besaba y con sus manos se deshacía de mi ropa._

_El corazón me latía a mil por hora, tenía muy claro en mi mente que: Ella era el desastre que escogí, esa puerta que me cuesta abrir y esa ecuación matemática que jamás he de resolver, en ese momento pensaba que ella era casi todo lo imposible, y de posibles era mas posible que me hiciera daño a que yo lograra que ella se volviera loca por mí… pero así me gustaba…_

* * *

_Kaioh estaba distraída, pero no lejos, me miraba a los ojos mientras el placer nos envolvía en medio de aquella habitación, no me molesté en intentar descifrar a aquella chica o lo que nos pasaba o ese fuerte magnetismo que nos unía, sabía que me gustaba, quizá era un capricho, pero cuando la tenía no me bastaba, quizá una obsesión, pero no, porque una obsesión no te hace añorarla, me gustaba y la quería… solo sabía eso y lo que tuviera que pasar pasaría y duraría lo que tuviese que durar…_

* * *

"_deja de pensar" me dijo con su voz ronca cuando ya habíamos terminado y estábamos tendidas en la cama, muy agotadas, me giré para mirar su ojos y me sonrió brindándome seguridad, y que importaba si solo me dejaba llevar, pasaría lo que tuviese que pasar, no importaba lo que sucediera después, y si dejaba de cuestionarme las cosas la pasaría mejor lo que tuviese que durar… por Haruka Tenoh, sentía un gusto extraño que rayaba en deseo intenso, no podía definir lo que ella significaba para mí, era como un anhelo, como algo que quería y aunque ya la tenía no me bastaba…_

_Y así pasaron los meses, esperé a que se cansara de mí, y mientras esperaba me encariñaba, suena chistoso porque nunca esperé conscientemente que se fuera y me dejara porque a decir verdad nuestra relación era de lo más libre, comprendía que la quería pero si a ella le dejaba de importar lo nuestro no la iba a obligar a quedarse…_

* * *

_No sé en que momento yo pasé a ser Haruka para ella y ella Michiru para mí, no se lo he mencionado pero yo descubrí que me pasaba con ella antes que ella conmigo, la quería, y mucho, demasiado diría yo, nunca había dependido de alguien a ese grado, y ella también me quería, pero si un día lo llegara a dejar de hacer yo no la detendría, ¿si sentía celos?, claro, pero los disimulaba bien, por alguna razón estando con ella el resto de las mujeres por muy bellas que fueran no me interesaban, acepto que podía opinar que eran lindas, pero más linda era la mía…_

* * *

Y desde eso han pasado ya dos años y medio yo estudio ingeniería automotriz y Michiru en una academia de artes y música, vivimos juntas, nos turnamos en su departamento o en el mío, adora mi departamento porque le encanta quedarse en el balcón de mi habitación para sentir la brisa y mirar el mar, juro que a veces veo el mar en sus ojos… y yo adoro mirarla a ella…

* * *

Ella era desastrosa y yo aparentaba ser remilgada, ella era libre, yo vivía en una prisión, pero todo cambia, y yo la cambie a ella, pienso, no cambie sus malos hábitos, porque hay unos que me gustan, como que se pasee por el departamento en boxérs, eso no se lo discuto… o que cuando vaya de fiesta beba hasta caer… tampoco me molesta conducir su auto de vuelta a casa… no me promete fidelidad sin embargo desde que está conmigo no hay nadie más que yo para ella, pienso que ella está más insegura de mí que yo de ella…

* * *

Michiru cree que yo exagero cuando me dan celos, pero no es porque desconfíe de ella, la verdad desconfío de la gente, suena posesivo, pero es mía…

* * *

Somos toda una pareja, y lo mejor de todo es que tanto a Haruka como a mí, nos importa poco lo que el mundo piense, somos una pareja y ya, no necesitamos estereotipos o preceptos, solo intentamos que esto funcione…

* * *

Hay de todo en nuestra relación, y a veces en eso se equivoca la gente, pensando que lo nuestro resulta más fácil, porque somos dos chicas, pero la verdad no, Michiru tiene su carácter, y también es celosa, no me lo dice pero le gusta que me emborrache porque sabe que borracha no doy una y no termino liándome, pero la verdad con ella a mi lado no pienso en nada más, no es de esas mujeres que hace un "pancho" en la calle, pero en casa me manda al sillón…

* * *

Haruka me ha dicho que la fidelidad no es no reconocer que otra mujer es linda, sino es respetar lo que hay entre ella y yo, pero es que a veces, no soporto que se atonte viendo a otras o coqueteando… bueno aun así después me pide disculpas…

* * *

Nos peleamos y nos reconciliamos, Michiru adora que le ruegue y yo detesto rogar, pero si es a ella no me importa.

* * *

Adoro que trate de contentarme, y también me encantan las reconciliaciones, en el sofá, sobre la lavadora, en el comedor, en el escritorio, revolver un rato el asiento de atrás del Mustang de mi rubia, todo es valido, cualquiera diría que nuestra relación se basa en el sexo únicamente pero yo sé que no, es como dice Mario Benedetti, _"que el sexo forma parte de lo hermoso de la vida. Que la vida parte del sexo" _del sexo lésbico no, eso está claro pero al menos la vida de ella y la mía si partió de ahí; pero no hacemos solo eso, convivimos, vemos televisión juntas, salimos de paseo, hablamos de todo y de nada, compartimos la misma casa y la misma cama, compartimos la vida, las alegrías y los problemas, lo nuestro empezó con una aventura algo que no sabíamos que rumbo tomaría… y este señoras y señores es amor…

* * *

Así empezó lo de Michiru y lo mío, en un juego de provocaciones, donde no hablamos, en donde nada nos dijimos, el tiempo pasó y aquí estamos, tengo defectos y ella los suyos, le importa poco mi pasado, vive mi presente y me ha dicho miles de veces que me quiere en su futuro, y eso… creo que es amor.

**FIN...**

**bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado, comenten, se aceptan sugerencias, malas criticas, no se molesten.**

**y gracias por todo, hasta pronto.**

**barn loren.**


End file.
